Destiny or Death?
by whiterosewarrior
Summary: Koenma gets visited by a strange spirit warning him that some demons are headed to earth. They are after a girl with the power of their leader, the chosen child. But what does that mean for the human world? If she's awakened, it'll be destruction for all
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I did create Akria based off of a friend of mine. But if you like her character you're more than welcome to use her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koenma sat at his desk in his office at the spirit world. Outside it was calm and quiet as always. He turned his chair around so he could look outside at the window. He sighed as he wondered how things could be so peaceful for so long. It had been a while since he had heard from Botan or had any need of his spirit detective Yusuke. It had been a year and he was starting to regret letting Botan stay in the human world to keep an eye on him while he got someone else to take her duties temporarily. Suddenly, something strange happened outside. The sky turned black and a hole appeared in it. A glowing white light of energy flew out at a rapid pace and then headed straight for the window he was staring out of. He jumped away with a shout as it crashed through. The light stopped and focused down in the form of a woman. She was beautiful but also looked slightly old because her hair was pure white. Her skin was pale, her eyes were a glowing white and she wore a flowing white dress.

"W-who are you?" Koenma gasped as he stared at the woman.

"I am the spirit of a seal placed on the door that held in the Black Nights. That seal has been destroyed and soon I will perish. I have come to warn you Lord Koenma that they are loose and headed to the human world. They are after the child who holds the power of their deceased master. If they are not stopped….." she says beginning to fade.

"Then all 3 worlds will be destroyed…" Koenma finished, "But where is the child? I thought the child was killed at birth." He stares at her in confusion as she fades out more.

"No, the child that died was the brother of the girl. She is the real threat to the worlds." The spirit says with a shake of her head. With that she fades out and Koenma is left alone in his office and the sky outside returns to normal.

"The Black Nights….." Koenma echoes in a whisper as he thinks of the catastrophic things to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke walked down the sidewalk with a yawn as he stretched. Things had gotten pretty boring to tell the truth. After his last assignment where he again saved the world, nothing bad seemed to happen. Well, Botan got annoying sometimes always popping up and Kuwabara hadn't changed his mindset of beating him which was also annoying, but other than that the world was fine. Kurama and Hiei stopped by from time to time, Yukina stayed with Genkai who he would visit on occasion, and Keiko seemed to finally get off his case. He kind of missed not doing all his spirit detective things but he was quite happy with a normal life of relaxing. He was headed towards Genkai's when suddenly the ground began to shake.

"An earthquake?" he wondered in surprise as he looked around him. Then the feeling hit him. A huge wave of strong energy blasted around him and disappeared as the earthquake stopped.

"What the hell? I better go see Genkai and quick." he thinks aloud. He runs all the rest of the way to Genkai's to see Botan waiting for him at the front gate.

"What happened?" he asked her as he huffed to catch his breath.

"I don't know but I don't like it. I'm going to go see Master Koenma." she says and he nods. Her oar appears in her hand and she flies off into the sky and disappears. Yusuke continues on into the temple to see Genkai and Yukina sitting together in Genkai's living room.

"Yusuke, something bad has come." Genkai says in a serious tone.

"Tell me something I don't know Grandma." he says with slight annoyance.

"Watch your mouth." she snaps back and goes back to drinking her tea.

"Hello Yusuke." Yukina says with a sweet smile.

"Hi Yukina. Kuwabara coming today?" he asks trying to keep things friendly and light hearted till Botan returns.

"He said he would come today." she replies as she goes into the other room to get another cup of tea for Yusuke. She returns and as she does, Kuwabara and Botan walk in.

To be continued in Chapter 2……

Whiterosewarrior


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I did create Akira based off of a friend of mine. But if you like her character you're more than welcome to use her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did Koenma say?" Yusuke asked Botan ignore Kuwabara. Botan sighed and sat down with the rest of them as Kuwabara went over to Yukina.

"He said that the earthquake was a cause of the arrival of new enemies on Earth. They're demons that had been locked away hundreds of years ago. Their name is the Black Nights and they are very powerful. It seems that their leader was killed right before they were locked away and now they are back here to find the person who has those powers inside them. Only, we can't let them awaken that person or else all three worlds could be destroyed." Botan explains in a serious tone as she read from her little book. Images flash through everyone's minds of what could happen. There was silence for a moment until Yusuke finally spoke.

"So our job is to stop this guy from awakening and defeat the Black Nights?" he asks in a tone as if to say he's done it all before.

"Don't take this lightly Yusuke." Botan warns him.

"After all, we wouldn't want the famous Spirit Detective to get hurt now would we?" says a voice from the doorway with a slight sarcastic tone. There in the doorway stood Kurama and Hiei.

"Hey guys! You here to help save the world too?" Kuwabara asks smiling away.

"We are a team after all." Kurama says softly with a small chuckle.

"Whatever." Hiei says darkly, completely ignoring Kuwabara but at the same time keeping a sharp eye on him and Yukina.

"First off, you have to find the child who they are after. Then protect them. As long as they are on our side, we're safe. But if they fall into the hands of the Black Nights, then all hope is lost." Botan says matter-of-factly as she closes her little book.

"Guess we can't kill him then." Hiei says softly.

"Most certainly NOT Hiei." Botan says with slight annoyance, "now go to this address and bring the child back here." Botan hands Kurama the address and the gang heads out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They soon arrive at the one-story house. It was small and simple but yet looked comfortable. They went to the door and knocked.

"So how do we say this exactly? Hey, you have the powers of a great demon inside you and we need you to come with us so big ugly demons don't make you evil?" Yusuke says, receiving a snort from Kuwabara and Hiei rolling his eyes.

"Perhaps you may want to use a little less tact." Kurama says with a smile as the others continue to joke around. But no one ever came to the door.

"Y' think they're not home?" Kuwabara asks scratching his head. Suddenly a scream could be heard from the other side of the house. They all rushed around the house to the back where they saw a girl being pulled by the wrist by a demon. The demon was tall and had spiked black hair and dark red eyes. He wore all black and it seemed to be half armor, half clothing. The girl had waist length brown hair, light blue eyes, and was about average height.

"Let me go!" she shouted trying to pull away from him.

"Sorry, but you have to come with me. After all, we have been waiting hundreds of years for you girl." the man spoke in a deeper voice. Hiei quickly charged and slashed his sword down where the guys hand was but he jumped back.

"Ah, so the Spirit Detectives interfere once again…we'll be back." the demon says and disappears.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asks the girl as she massages her wrist. She looks up at him and then at the others and takes a step back.

"Thanks for rescuing me but…I really should be going back inside…." she says as she slowly backs away. Hiei appears behind her and blocks her path.

"Wait, the person we have to protect is a chick? 'The child' or whatever Botan called her is a HER? I thought it was a guy!" Yusuke shouts in alight annoyance as the fact dawns on him that he was tricked.

"Excuse me?" the girl asks looking at him like he's crazy.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us." Kurama says to her taking a step towards her.

"I'd rather not." she says and turns to run but Hiei quickly knocks her out.

"Great Hiei, knock her out." Yusuke mumbles, "now Botan's really gonna kill me." Hiei shrugs and starts to walk off. Kurama goes over and picks the girl off and follows Hiei. Yusuke sighs, shrugs, and follows as well.

"Hey wait up guys!" Kuwabara shouts and runs to catch the others as they head back to Genkai's temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I did create Akira based off of a friend of mine. But if you like her character you're more than welcome to use her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone entered the living room of Genkai's temple. Botan turned around to greet them but then saw the girl unconscious in Kurama's arms and everyone could see her temper rise.

"YUSUKE! WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO?!" she shouted, smacking him upside the head.

"OW! Geez woman! Get your facts right! I didn't do it, Hiei did! We saved her from a demon and she wouldn't come with us so Hiei knocked her out." Yusuke replied, rubbing his head gingerly. Botan immediately calmed down.

"Oh, okay then." she says turning back to her tea with Genkai and Yukina. Kuwabara went over and sat next to Yukina.

"Hey Yukina, did you miss me?" he asked with his usual stupid goofy smile. She giggled.

"It's good to see you too Kazuma." she says sweetly. Hiei goes over and sits in the window seal eyeing Kuwabara darkly. Kurama sets the girl down in the next room and puts a blanket over her so she can be comfortable. He then rejoins the others in the living room.

"So there was a demon there when you got there?" Botan asked with a serious tone.

"Yeah he was trying to get her to go with him. He said they had been waiting for her." Yusuke explained not even thinking about what he was saying.

"He must have been a Black Night then. So they already know who she is then. That's not good." Genkai says setting down her cup. "We'll need to set up some protective measures around here to protect her from them." she adds once she thinks about it.

Botan nods, "I'll go talk to Master Koenma about what he'd like us to do with her now." she says and gets up. She leaves the room and with the rustle of the wind she's gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl opened her eyes slowly and looked around her. She sat up quickly with a gasp as she realized she didn't know where she was. Through the open window near her she could she the night-time sky and she knew she must have been out for a while. Outside the room she heard voices talking. One seemed to be getting closer and closer till it was right outside the door. She stared at the door as she listened and waited for the person to enter.

"I'll check and make sure she's alright. Hiei must have forgotten that she is human and didn't hold back as much." a calm voice spoke from right outside her door. Far off she could have sworn she heard a "Hn." But it could have been her imagination. The door opened and Kurama walked in. For a moment they both just stared at each other then Kurama smiled.

"It's good to see you're awake. Are you feeling alright?" he asks closing the door behind him. The girl scooted back slightly.

"W-who are you?" she asked eyeing him nervously.

"My name is Kurama. We were the ones that saved you from that guy earlier." He explains choosing his words carefully until he knew how much he could tell her.

"I know that was a demon, I'm not stupid you know." she says flatly, relaxing a little. She pulls her legs into a cross-legged position and stares up at him.

"How do you know about demons?" he asks her in surprise.

"Mom told me all about them. She never let me leave the house for too long because she figured I'd get attacked. She always was afraid of them once my brother died." She explains with a shrug as if it meant nothing to her. A sad expression painted across Kurama's face.

"I'm sorry about your brother." he says gently.

She shrugs, "Don't be. He was killed only a week after birth. I never even knew him." she says. She looks around the room, "So where am I anyways?" she asks him.

"This is a temple that belongs to our friend Genkai." Kurama explains. "Would you like to come meet the others?" he asks gesturing to the door.

"Sure as long as they don't attack me. After that I think I'll head home if you don't mind." she says standing up.

"I'm afraid you can't do that." Kurama says, his hand on the door.

She looks at him suspiciously, "Why not?" she asks.

He sighs, "I'll explain that after you meet the others." he says wondering how on earth he's going to explain this. He opens the door and guides he into the living room. Yusuke happened to be wrestling with Kuwabara on the floor, Yukina giggling at them, Genkai and Hiei both rolling their eyes. Kurama clears his throat and everyone stops to look at him.

"Everyone this is…." Kurama says but then stops because he doesn't know her name.

"Akira." she finishes his sentence and waits for the others replies.

To be continued…..

Whiterosewarrior


End file.
